


The Redemption Draco Deserved

by nat_ali04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_ali04/pseuds/nat_ali04
Summary: This is what I believe to be the redemption Draco deserved. Some of this is from the actual book which was written by Dobby(obviously), but yeah. There's not really much to summarise.(This is also kind of the set up for my Drarry fan-fiction so if you want to read that it should be on my page somewhere)





	The Redemption Draco Deserved

In one swift, fluid motion Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming Hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle-  
The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd, or the sounds of the clashing giants, or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke, Neville sliced off the great snake’s head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the Entrance Hall, and Voldemort’s mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake’s body thudded to the ground at his feet-  
Hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort before the latter could raise his wand. Then, over the screams, and the roars, and the thunderous stamps of the battling giants, Hagrid’s yell came loudest of all.   
‘HARRY!’ Hagrid shouted, ‘HARRY- WHERE’S HARRY?’   
Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was fleeing the giants’ stamping feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; Harry saw great winged creatures soaring around the heads of Voldemort’s giants, Thestrals and Buckbeak the Hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummelled them; and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s Death Eaters alike, were being forced back into the castle. Harry was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater he could see, and they crumpled, not knowing what or who had hit them, and their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd.  
Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, harry was buffeted into the Entrance Hall: he was searching for Voldemort and saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right; Harry cast more Shield Charms, and Voldemort’s would-be victims, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, darted past him into the Great Hall where they joined the fight already flourishing inside.   
And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps, and Harry saw Charlie Weasley overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald pyjamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight, along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the Hall with a great clatter of hooves, as beyond Harry the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges, and it was at this moment that a wave of wizards pushed past Harry, knocking him to the wall and forcing him to drop Draco’s wand. The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the Entrance Hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers, and at their head, the locket of Regulus bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog’s voice audible even above this din: ‘Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the same,= of Regulus! Fight!’  
They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Harry looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.   
But it was not over yet: Harry sped between duellers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall. Harry stuck his head out of the Invisibility Cloak to see a clearer view of the war surrounding him. ‘Dammit, I lost it’ he said, clenching his fists at the unfolding fight, watching his friends fall as the Death Eaters shoot hexes at everyone in sight, ‘why did I drop the stupid wand.’  
He felt a harsh tap on his unseen shoulder, and he glances backwards to see a familiar white- blonde boy. ‘You mean this one,’ Draco says, holding out a 10 inch. wand, made of sleek black wood. Harry’s eyes shifted between the wand and Draco’s face, shocked by his allied actions.  
‘But why?’ he asked, carefully reaching and taking the wand from his hand, as if it was a trap he was going to fall into. Draco looked away, seemingly embarrassed by his actions, ‘I...don’t ask questions Ha-Potter,’ he said in a half-sneer, half-sympathetic tone, ‘just go kill him.’  
Draco turned and ran, picking up a Death Eaters wand laying disused on the ground along the way. He continued on his way, but quickly glanced over his shoulder to look one at Harry one last time, ‘good luck...Chosen One,’ he said with a brief smirk. Harry nodded in return, before they turned their separate ways, both heading into battle.   
Voldemort was in the centre of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. Harry could not get a clear shot, but fought his way nearer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded, as everyone who could walk forced their way inside.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Look who it is.’  
Draco Malfoy was standing there with his son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was the same as it was 19 years ago, and his face had become more defined. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodding curtly and turned away again.   
‘Didn’t something happen to him, with his wife?’ Ron asked, still staring at Malfoy's family, ‘something about Scorpius?’  
‘Yeah, his wife tried to take their son away, even though she left Draco the minute the child was born. All because of one little truth.’ Hermione said sympathetically.  
‘What truth?” Harry asked, now curious about why Astoria Greengrass would do such a thing.   
The other three shrugged, not knowing the answer, and as the train at Platform 9 ¾ left the station, Harry’s thoughts were focused on Draco, watching the man clad in black walk away in his lonesome. Maybe I’ll see him again one day...maybe I’ll ask him then.


End file.
